


Hey Just Wondering If Lois You Would Consider Marrying Me At Some Point Maybe

by DietS0daS0ciety



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bowlcuts are sexy, Christmas, Crack, F/M, Fire, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Rated T for language, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietS0daS0ciety/pseuds/DietS0daS0ciety
Summary: You've been planning a Christmas Wedding for your whole life, and now that dream is coming true when Ringo proposes! Will all go to plan? Will the wedding go ahead? Will you get your happily ever after?Title is taken from me, a lesbian, asking if Lois will marry me.
Relationships: Ringo Starr/You
Kudos: 2





	Hey Just Wondering If Lois You Would Consider Marrying Me At Some Point Maybe

You had always wanted a Christmas wedding. The joy of it all doubled, snowballing into a festive dream. No one was capable, never mind allowed to not be joyous at Christmas (see: Bob Geldof law instated 1984, renewed by United States and United Kingdom government 2004 and 2014).  
Thinking on Bob, you began to curl your hair. What a man Bob Geldof was! Flawless in almost every way, but not as flawless as your husband to be. You weren’t sure where Ringo was at the present, but you’d decided to spend your wedding day apart so the first time you would see each other would be when you walked down the aisle.

  
“Why are you curling your hair? You promised you’d let me do your hair and makeup for your special day!” your best friend/wedding planner exclaimed as she burst into the room. You just laughed and put the electric curler down. Holly Ivy Noelle had been your best friend since childhood, and along with promising that you would let her do your hair and makeup, you had also made a promise in your first year of high school that you would let her plan your wedding. HIN (Holly Ivy Noelle, the aforementioned friend) always wanted to be a wedding planner, and after Ringo proposed she had decided to take the leap into the career of her dreams.

  
“Of course,” you responded, smiling up at her. She quickly embraced you in a tight hug.

  
She released you and picked up your hands in hers, “I can’t believe you’re marrying a Beatle! And the sexiest one at that!”.

  
You both giggled to yourself as you remembered Ringo’s bowlcut and how much it turned you and every other woman on planet earth on. Also some men. But not Bob Geldof, the only thing that gets him (Geld)off is raising money and saving lives.

  
Ringo had proposed to you on a Thursday night, your date night. You had only been out with him a handful of times but the sex was so good he just couldn’t not marry you. It was true love! And a Christmas miracle that you and your husband-to-be had been able to get the exact venue you wanted for your wedding and only had to steal it from another couple a little bit.

  
It was then you noticed the smoke. You had had your back turned to the vanity and hadn’t realised that when you put a hot curling iron on a wooden desk it might heat it up. Lunging forward, HIN pushed you dramatically from the blaze, saving your life, but the bottom of her dress was singed by the flames, ruining it.  
Upon hearing the commotion, you heard someone enter the room.

  
“Oh uh is uh everythin alright in here girls?” Paul said, not affected at all by seeing the fire.

  
You hitched your dress up to you could run over to him, “fucking hell Paul there’s a fucking fire are you fucking kidding me Paul.”

  
“Hey ladies I heard yelling is everything alright,” John asked, entering the room behind Paul.

  
You blushed a little, tucking your hair behind your ear. Even though you were set to marry Ringo, John was also very sexy, especially with that 1967 moustache that they animated onto the Yellow Submarine movie. You had slept with John before meeting Ringo, and it was a very awkward and amusing night out when Ringo tried to introduce the two of you at your engagement party. You had no idea that they knew each other! Haha. Beatles.

  
You were ushered out of the room by John who heroically extinguished the fire. You didn’t stop to ask what was happening, you were just grateful it was. You and HIN (Holly Ivy Noelle, just in case you forgot) suddenly became worried, because of all of the fire stuff that happened you were barely ready for your wedding that was about to happen!

  
You started to cry, tears collecting mascara on the way past your lashes and cascading in beautiful cinematic lines down your cheeks. You took a selfie for the gram, just because you knew this would get hella likes.

  
“Oh Y/N, am suh sorreh the dressin rooms been ruined,” Paul apologised, taking you into his arms. You knew it wasn’t his fault, but fuck that guy.

  
Holly Ivy Noelle, your best friend and wedding planner then spoke up, “hey, do you know any other musicians who would be able to help us save the wedding?”  
This was very exciting and a realistic was to fix this. Unfortunately, the fire effects were very expensive and the Beatles couldn’t afford the royalties to get the bands they wanted. So, instead of settling for Ed Sheeran, they just went without.

  
John looked at you kindly and put a hand on your shoulder, “Y/N, even with those cinematic streaks a mascara cascadin down yuhn cheeks, yuh still a catch, and a kno Ringo would be happy tuh marry yuh in a barn dressed in a potatuh sack, so just go down that aisle and go get the man a yuh dreams.”

  
“Yuh know,” Paul started again, you resisted the urge to roll your eyes, “it is Christmas, and the dress is still white, yuh could jus put a bow on it an a reckon thatll sort it.”

  
Holly Ivy Noelle, your best friend and wedding planner began to smile widely. “I have one right here, it’s a Christmas miracle!” she exclaimed.

  
You remember back to a week ago, Ringo and you dancing in the light of the Christmas tree in your living room. You had been drinking mulled wine and something else alcoholic and festive like pure ethanol, and he had serenaded you with a horrible rendition of All I Want For Christmas Is You by Justin Bieber featuring Mariah Carey, and everything began to make sense. It didn’t matter what your wore for Ringo when you got married, all that mattered was what it looked like when he took it off after the wedding.

  
You smiled at your friends and made your way to the back of the venue. Everything was falling into place. It was a perfect day.

  
As you walked down the aisle, you got to watch Ringo turn to see you for the first time that day. No feeling would ever beat seeing tears fill his eyes as he saw how much of a snack you looked. And he too looked like a snack. What a perfect couple.

  
You reached the front of the venue and although you knew everyone could see you, the only person who mattered was your husband-to-be standing in front of you.

  
“Yuh look suh fuckin sexy babe,” Ringo said, wiping away some of his tears.

  
You smiled back at him, “so do you babe, absolute fucking snack.”

  
“Now,” said the ordained person who marries people, “is there anyone who objects to the lawful marriage of these two sexy sexy people?”

  
You lost yourself in Ringo’s eyes as he spoke. Almost completely, until someone stood up across the room.

  
“I object!” they shouted, objecting to the wedding.

  
Everyone turned, one row at a time as if this had been rehearsed, which, of course it hadn’t.

  
“I object because I cahn’t let ‘im marreh someone else!” George shouted.

  
You didn’t know who to look at, George or Ringo, but you knew that your relationship would never be the same again.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> Omg kudos and comment if you want a second chapter :o, who will Ringo choose!


End file.
